<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mage: Chapter 63- Special Assignment by 50Funny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804469">Mage: Chapter 63- Special Assignment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny'>50Funny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mage [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50Funny, Chapter 63, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mage [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mage: Chapter 63- Special Assignment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1- VIPs</p><p>Liz, Bip, and Alex stood in the neat and clean hallway in front of a small door being guarded by two soldiers. Liz looked up at one of the soldiers with a confused and somewhat frustrated expression.</p><p>“Huh, what the hell do you mean?” Liz said aggressively.</p><p>“Just like we said, he can come in but without one of those red cards I can't let you enter.” One of the soldiers replied, maintaining his composure.</p><p>Liz took in a deep breath preparing for another tirade. Alex stepped in front of her.</p><p>“Listen I’m not going anywhere without my friends. If they don’t come in then I don’t simple as that,” Alex threatened.</p><p>“You have been summoned by the president himself for an important meeting. If you refuse then you will be in active rebellion against the state. Is that really worth it just to prove some kind of a point?” said the other soldier.</p><p>The man who had accompanied the president during the meeting with all the mages walked down the hallway towards Liz, Alex, and Bip. He looked down at the piece of paper clipped to his clipboard, scanning the page and writing on it. He stopped in his tracks and looked up as he heard the commotion happening at the door in front of him. Liz pushed Alex out of the way to once again face off against the soldiers.</p><p>“Listen I have to have a word with the president so I'm getting in there one way or another,”</p><p>Liz held up her hand next to her. It began to glow a light blue tinge as the room's temperature slowly began to drop. The solider raised their weapons up and shifted into position ready to fight. The two stared each other off waiting for the other to make the first move. Liz clenched her fist tightly before taking a step forward towards the men.</p><p>“Settle down settle down, no need for anyone to get hurt,” the man said as he steed towards the group.</p><p>Liz stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the man. The solider also looked before quickly dropping their arms and saluted the man.</p><p>“Umm… who are you?” asked Bip.</p><p>“Don’t be rude… that's the vice president.” One of the solider said.</p><p>“Haha, it’s fine, no need to berate him for it. Now what seems to be the problem here?” the vice president said.</p><p>Liz looked at the man with a mix of frustration and anger.</p><p>“I need to see the president and these two don’t seem to get that.”</p><p>“The boy has been authorized to see the president but the girl and the flying rat don't have authorization.”</p><p>“Who are you calling a rat”</p><p>The vice president turned to look at the two men.</p><p>“Well I appreciate your hard work and effort but there’s no need to cause a fight over this. The meeting isn’t anything confidential so there shouldn’t be any problems if she comes with us.”</p><p>“Huh… really?” said Bip.</p><p>Liz, Bip, and Alex all looked on in surprise at the vice presidents' carefree nature towards security. The two soldiers stood aside leaving the doorway unblocked. The men saluted as the vice stepped forward and open the door. He walked through into the corridor behind before beckoning for the group to follow behind him. Alex and Bip stepped through the into the corridor followed by Liz making faces at the soldiers as she did. The group followed behind the vice as he walked down the long corridor still writing on his paper.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that, their good solider but sometimes people around here can be a little bit uptight, Mis?”</p><p>“Liz… thanks for the help back there.” Liz answered.</p><p>“Umm.. and what can we call you… sir?” asked Bip.</p><p>“The official title is Vice President Stone, But you can call me Joe, no need to be too formal.”</p><p>“You seem pretty casual for the vice president,” Alex said in confusion. “Oh, by the way, I’m Al…”</p><p>“Alex, I already know all about you.”</p><p>“Huh how do you know me already?”</p><p>Joe signed the bottom of the piece of paper before lowering his clipboard to his side and focusing on where he was walking.</p><p>“The green and blue cards were handed out at random with seventy percent being green and thirty being blue. The red card that you received was special,” Joe explained. “I was tasked with going through a list of all mages called to the meeting and listing those best suited for a special assignment and the one highest on that list who actually showed up would be selected.”</p><p>Alex listened on intently to the vice president's word.</p><p>“So… what your saying is…” Alex said, his mind starting to race. “I’m basically the best mage ever, I’m the best man for the job,” Alex began to rant, no small hint of pride coating his voice.”</p><p>Bip and Liz rolled their eyes as they listened to Alex continue to ramble on.</p><p>“Haha… well, to be honest, you were actually our second choice.”</p><p>Alex stopped in his tracks as he felt a pain in his chest and his pride shattering leaving him to soak in his embarrassment. Liz and Bip began to snicker at Alex further drenching him in his embarrassment.</p><p>“Haha guess you’re not quite as good as you thought you where… hey, number two?”</p><p>“Oh please, teach me your greatness mighty number two.”</p><p>“Shut up I’m still better than either of you!” Alex yelled. He had a moment of realization, quickly calming down and looking to the vice president. “Huh hang on a second. Did you say a special assignment? What am I going to be doing?”</p><p>Joe let out a slight smile before stopping as he reached the door at the end of the hall.</p><p>“I'll let the man himself explain that to you.”</p><p>Joe reached out his hand and pulled the door open and walked through. Liz Bip and Alex turned to look at each other, nodding in solidarity before walking through the door.</p><p>Part 2- The Commander And Chief</p><p>The group entered the room and looked around in amazement. The walls were covered in stunning and expensive pieces of art. In the center of the room was a large circular rug with a leather couch on either side. Along the back wall of the room was a large window looking out over a beautiful garden with the silk curtains being held out of the way with golden rope. Sitting in front of the window was a large, heavy-looking wooden desk with the president sitting behind it smiling at the group as they looked around. On either side of him stood a bodyguard keeping a close eye on the group and following there every move.</p><p>“Ahh Alex… it’s good to finally see you, I've heard so much about you,” The President said as he stood up and held his hand out towards Alex.</p><p>Alex gaze shifted across to look at the president. He stared at his hand with confusion for a moment before reaching out to shake it.</p><p>“Ahh yeah it’s good to meet you to… Sir…” Alex stammered awkwardly. “So you already know who I am?”</p><p>“Please no need for the formality, call me Chris, and of course I know you, Joe has told me all about you. Not even a Mage for a year and you’ve already had quite a promising career, haven’t you? You managed to infiltrate and take down the infamous Channel 4014 and put an end to the horrors being committed there, a feat that the government was unable to perform for years. You also took part in the operation in Niske meaning you already have experience working with the military, and on a personal note, the events in Niske lead to my administration gaining power… so thank you for that. From what we can tell you also have quite the history before becoming a Mage, traveling the country, and getting into all sorts of mischief. All of this seems to make you the perfect candidate to work as my bodyguard.” The President explained.</p><p>“Your bodyguard?” Questioned Alex.</p><p>“Yes… My team of body guard’s will be with me at the signing in Lemia with me and while I trust in there ability I would feel more comfortable with a skilled mage by my side, so what do you say?”</p><p>Alex turned away and thought for a moment. The bodyguard to the Presidents right let out a slight growl.</p><p>“Sir… please reconsider,” the guard said.</p><p>Chris turned to look to his guard with a surprised expression.</p><p>“As the chief of your guard, I can assure you my team is more then capable of keeping you safe. There is no need to hire some child.”</p><p>“Please Adam… I’ve told you not to call me sir. I know as the chief of guard you must feel some sort of dishonor at me hiring extra help but trust me I have plenty of faith in you and your team. Having a mage around is simply an extra precaution.”</p><p>“There’s no need to reprimand him,” Alex said drawing the president's attention back to him. “Thanks for the offer and all, I'm flattered really… but the answer is no. You’re not wrong about any of my accomplishments so I can definitely see why you would want me on your team, but there is one thing that you didn’t account for. I have my own reasons for doing the things that I do, my own goal that I’m willing to risk my life for. The only reason I even stuck around to hear what this job was was to satisfy my own curiosity. So the answer is no, I'm not gonna risk my own life for something that doesn’t benefit me at all.”</p><p>The chief guard looked at Alex and let out a low pitch growl.</p><p>“See sir, Mages are all just selfish creatures.”</p><p>Chris raised his hand up in front of his subordinate instantly silencing him.</p><p>“So you say that you have your own personal reason for what you do, by any chance, you wouldn’t be talking about your father would you.”</p><p>A wave of shock hit Alex as the president's word sunk in. He took a step back as confusion spread across his face.</p><p>“What the… ho… how the hell do you know about that.”</p><p>“We’re the government… Your father was a Mage and the founder of the Guild Of The Silver Sun. He retired to look after you and your sister but was pulled back into the line of action for a special government job. He later disappeared and was reported as deceased. You know I was actually poking around some old archived documents from the old administration and managed to find some classified documents about your father… Tell you what, you join me in my mission to bring peace, and ill give you all the documents regarding your dad. What do you say?”</p><p>Alex averted his gaze from the president and raised his hand to his chin. His mind began to race as he considered the proposal.</p><p>“Peace huh… don’t make me laugh!” Liz yelled as she stepped forward towards the president.</p><p>Alex snapped out of his thought and turned to look at his friend. The bodyguards reached into there concealed holsters and pulled out their guns. They aimed their weapons directly at Liz as she continued to look threateningly towards The President.</p><p>“You talk about peace like you actually think it's possible. You have to realize that Lemia won't give up until every last magic user is dead.”</p><p>“Umm… who is she?” Chris said as he turned to face Joe.</p><p>“Shes appears to be a companion of Alex, I let her in,” the Vice President explained.</p><p>The President let out a brief sigh before raising his hand up to his guards. The guards lowered their weapons to there side.</p><p>“You seem to have some very strong opinion on the Lemians, might I ask why?” Asked the President.</p><p>“Because I am one!” Liz yelled at the top of her voice, Alex and Bip looked over to Liz in shock from her sudden confession. “I was raised in a Lamian household by loyal Lemian parents. I learned first hand what the Lemians think of magic users. They think magic is evil and won't be satisfied until every last one of us is dead… and you wanna talk about peace with them? the only peace Lemia wants is socked with blood, so if we want to survive the only option is to strike first.”</p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence that came over the room as Liz started to breathe heavily. The president looked down at his desk before closing his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry that you had to go through all of that.”</p><p>Liz let out a slight grunt of confusion as the president looked back up from his desk.</p><p>“I understand your pain and anger at Lemia, but I also understand the pain that this constant war with them has caused.” The president stood up and walked over to the window behind him. He looked out over the soldiers going about their business below. “ I have been lucky enough to get to lead this country through a time of relative peace, however, I have heard of the horrors brought by a full-scale war with Lemia. If we continue on the path we are now, war is an inevitability with them and I don’t think I could bear to see my people suffer through that let alone lead them through it.” The president turned around to once again look at Liz as he walked back over to his seat. “ I know there is a good chance this whole thing falls apart, hence the extra precaution, however, I cant turn up the chance to bring on the first true peace between our countries there has ever been. I hope you can understand that.”</p><p>Liz looked away in thought for a moment. She clenched her fist together tightly as she struggled to hold her tung. She turning back to face the president.</p><p>“Ok, I can understand that I’m sorry for my outburst. But despite that I still think that this mission is a fool's errand, I couldn’t live with myself if this all goes wrong and I didn’t do anything to stop it so… let me be a bodyguard so I can be there to fight when the time comes.”</p><p>“I’m sorry but no, I have no use for any more guard’s, you will work the position you were assigned,”</p><p>Joe shuffled over to the president before leaning over to whisper into his ear.</p><p>“Umm excuse me, if I might make a suggestion, if she has grown up surrounded by Lemian culture then her insight might be useful. We should at least place her on the forward strike force to put her knowledge to better use.”</p><p>Chris once again looked down in thought before looking up to Joe and nodding.</p><p>“Ok then, you can come with the main attack force. Now I have some work to do so if you wold please make your way to the barracks for further instruction."</p><p>The group nodded before turning around and walking towards the exit, preparing themselves for their new life as soldiers.<br/>____________________<br/>TO BE CONTINUED<br/>______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 63<br/> of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>